minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs are hidden messages or inside jokes that are usually difficult for a player to find. There are several Easter eggs hidden in the game. Holiday April Fools 2011 The Locked Chest Easter Egg was a naturally generated block that was used for the 2011 edition of the annual April Fools Joke by Notch. If a player attempted to open the chest, they would get a message stating that a key from the Steve Co. was needed. The Minecraft Store was also modified on April 1, 2011. If one were to go to the site, they would also find many easter eggs such as the following: *Clicking "Proceed to Checkout" would trigger a screamer followed by a dinosaur from Jurassic Park to begin to fly across the screen. *Entering items at a value of over $10,000 would send a pop-up message asking if one were prone to seizures. If a player would to say yes, the screen would start to flash. *If one accessed the script to the Dinosaur easter egg, a reference to the Konami Code would appear. 2013 During 2013, Mojang released a pre-release for a fake future version to various YouTubers. 2014 A post was added to the Mojang blogMinecraft is Experiencing Some Problems (Mojang Blog) – April 1, 2014 that stated: In-game, however, villagers still acted the same with their programmed AI; however, they did make different sounds. Every player's skin was replaced by a villager skin, complete with a trademark long nose. Not all players had the villager skin and skins varied by player. Non-villager parts of the game also included villager noises. All noises were replaced with the sound effects of Element Animation's "T.E.A.V.S.R.P" (The Element Animation Villager Sound Resource Pack). In-game villager music was also added. The title screen music contained a parody of the Game of Thrones theme, due to the new series starting in early April and also because it was included the original trailer for "T.E.A.V.S.R.P.". The skins were reverted to normal on April 2, 2014. Grumm released the villager skins on Reddit on April 1, 2014. There were seven variants. An updated version of TEAVSRP, complete with the new music, was released by Element Animation on April 2, 2014. 2015 15w14a, dubbed as a snapshot for the "Love and Hugs Update",Minecraft snapshot 15w14a - The Love and Hugs Update (Mojang Blog) – April 1, 2015 was released as an April Fools' joke for version "1.10", when the next update was supposed to be 1.9. There was also a QR code written in the snow that generated in a superflat world that, when scanned, reads "Java Edition 1.9: The Combat Update".Dinnerbone on 15w14a and the QR Code (Twitter) – April 2, 2015 2016 1.RV-pre1 was released as an April Fools' joke for the 1.RV update. This "Update" was called the Trendy Update.Minecraft 1.RV - the Trendy Update Pre-release 1 (Mojang Blog) – March 31, 2016 2017 The Mine & Craft Digital Leisure Device, a "games console" resembling a Game & Watch, was announced on the Minecraft website.Introducing: The Mine & Craft Digital Leisure Device (Minecraft.net) – April 1, 2017 2018 The new default texture pack was released for Java Edition 1.12 and 1.13. It was announced that all editions of Minecraft will get the new texture pack. The new textures look less-detailed and less-pixelated. The ability to change to actually good textures through the use of resource packs was also removed. main menu 4-1-2018.png|The main menu of Java Edition on April 1, 2018. grass 4-1-2018.png|Grass textures. stones 4-1-2018.png|Stone, Andesite, Gravel, and Granite blocks. stone and vignette 4-1-2018.png|The vignette. 2019 3D Shareware v1.34 was released as an April Fools' joke. Officially called Minecraft 3D, this version was supposedly an "old version" of Minecraft released on April 1, 1994, of which only "a handful of copies were ever made", one of which was discovered "amongst all the rubble" lying in the basement of Mojang's old offices. It was said to be "a masterpiece of its all time" featuring "cutting-edge technology" which won many awards.MINECRAFT 3D REDISCOVERED (Minecraft.net) – April 1, 2019 Among the new additions include Red, Blue, and Yellow Keys; a 3D item that, according to its lore, is "tasty"; some codes that activate cheats via typing (not necessarily in chat); and an "Obligatory nightmare mode" that kills the player upon loading the game. Some changes include randomly-generated barrels with 2D billboard models throughout the world; random pop-ups appearing randomly that say "Next disc required"; a new loading screen that resembles a command prompt; all sounds having been converted to sound more "8-bit"; and a revamped HUD. The blog post regarding this version can be found here. An official video from the Minecraft team can be viewed here. 3D_Shareware_1994.jpg|The menu screen for 3D Shareware v1.34. Tasty_3D_Item.gif|The "Tasty!" 3D item lore, which displays the developer cast of Minecraft when eaten. Obligatory_nightmare_mode.png|The tint given when the player hovers over the "Obligatory nightmare mode" 3D_Shareware_Loading_Screen.png|Loading Screen 3D_Shareware_Exit_Screen.png|Exit Screen 3D_Shareware_Programmer_Art_Resource_Pack.png|A screenshot of the game, utilizing the Programmer Art resource pack. Halloween On October 31, 2012, all Zombies, Skeletons, and various other hostile mobs had their standard heads replaced with Pumpkins or Jack-o'-Lanterns. Killing them would have the block on their head drop. Christmas Since 2012, between December 24–26, all chests in-game have the appearance of wrapped presents. An unusable skis texture was also temporarily added to the game files in both 2012 and 2013 as a joke. There is also a "Merry X-Mas!" splash text that can appear. Minecraft.jar Guardian When opening the 1.8 .jar file in the entities folder, both guardian textures say "jeb" in an unused space. Zombie Pigman In an unused and unseen portion of the Zombie Pigman's Texture, one can see "THX XAPHOBIA". This was written by Notch to give credit and thanks to the original creator of the texture, XaPhobia. Armor Stand In the texture file for the armor stand, in an unused area, the word "Searge" can be seen in a black box. This is presumably a signature by Searge, the developer that implemented armor stands. Splashes If a player were to delete the file splashes.txt without deleting META-INF, the text on the screen will appear as "missingno". This is a reference to the infamous glitch Pokémon "MissingNo" found in the first generation of Pokémon games. Menu Screen Minceraft This is a one in 10,000 chance that the title screen will display "Min'ce'raft" instead of the normal "Minecraft". There is also a splash text that says: "You should try our sister game, Minceraft!" Various Splash-Text References *'Han Shot First'- An obvious reference to Star Wars: Episode IV. Simply states the opinion in the fact that Han Solo shot at a bounty hunter first. *'Over 9000'- A reference to a famous meme forged from a phrase from Dragon Ball Z: "His power rating Goku's is over 9000!" ~Vegeta. *'''- several possible splash texts state a comparison between Minecraft and another game, some even saying things like "less exciting than" as the descriptor. *'''Merry X-Mas!- A special splash text that appears on Christmas Day. *'Follow the train CJ!'- a reference to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission, Wrong side of the tracks, which has the Big smoke meme quote that everybody loves. *'Happy birthday, Notch!'- Every year on the first of June, Minecraft's splash text will state “''Happy Birthday, Notch!” This nod was added by Notch himself but was later removed as of Java Edition 1.8.5 as Notch no longer works for Mojang. Console Edition Exclusives Nether Portal If one were to find a way up the ''Minecraft Logo in the Tutorial World, they will have an opportunity to enter it. Once inside the logo, after doing a little walking, a player will come across a Nether portal. In the new Xbox 360 title update, the floating logo is now empty as there is a separate building housing the Nether portal. Tower of Pimps In the Title Update 12 Tutorial World, if a player were to enter the sandstone pyramid, go to the top floor where the hidden music disc is. There will then be four blocks of Gold on top of a single block of Obsidian. It resembles the Tower of Pimps that was created by Gavin Free of Achievement Hunter. In their video "Let's Play Minecraft Part 2- On A Rail!" Gavin first created the structure while drunk by using materials they needed to get the On A Rail achievement. The Tower of Pimps has now become one of the many things that are featured in the majority of their Minecraft videos. Currently is no longer an Xbox 360 exclusive as it also appears on the PS3 and PS4 versions Squidward's Sign If one were to write the word "Squidward" on a sign, it would be replaced with a "!?". It is unknown why this occurs. Stampy's House In Title Update 19, 4J Studios built a replica of the popular Minecraft YouTuber StampyLongHead's house that he made in his Minecraft Xbox series. Gallery References Category:Lists